For my Brother
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Por mi hermano sería capaz de todo... Por mi hermano, iré a la guerra... La hermana de Camus viaja junto a Milo para encontrarlo en un mundo maldito por Hades, el rey de los demonios. La humanidad apenas sobrevive bajo el cuidado del ángel Athena, quien junto a sus santos lucha para acabar con la maldición. Amistad, acción, drama y aventura los esperan en esta historia R&R NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**For My Brother**

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Para los que no me conocen soy Yuri18 y soy fand e saint seiya desde los ocho años jajaja y bien este fic es un AU O sea un universo alterno. Espero que les guste esta historia. Si ese llega a ser el caso por favor dejen Reviews ¡sus comentarios serán altamente apreciados!**_

_**En este fic, los caballeros llevaban vidas normales hasta que todos los acontecimientos tuvieron lugar. Y el poder que van a usar no es el cosmos, pero es algo parecido. Cualquier duda manden un PM ;-)**_

_**Disclaimers: ni saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad del genio Masami Kurumada, todo lo que poseo son mis locas ideas y mis Ocs**_

* * *

**Prologo: "Bienvenidos a la oscuridad"**

_Si a las nuevas generaciones les contáramos que alguna vez el sol brilló en nuestra tierra, no nos creerían ¿Cómo podrían? Desde hace tres años que no podemos ver su luz, lo más parecido es una mancha brillante en medio del cielo..._

_Antes de eso el mundo era "normal" los humanos vivíamos hacinados en grandes ciudades o dispersos en el campo, unos tenían mucho, otros apenas si podían comer y nos matábamos unos a otros por un montón de billetes verdes o piedras brillantes._

_Esa es la verdad, también la vida era fácil. Teníamos con que calentarnos en invierno sin hacer esfuerzo y en verano unos aparatos enfriaban las habitaciones para que estuviéramos cómodos..._

_Todo eso ya no existe, apenas y se siente algo de calor en ciertos lugares del mundo... el planeta azul se convirtió en una cáscara gris y reseca, donde el frío y la oscuridad mandan._

_Pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema... empecemos por el principio._

_Creo que primero debo aclarar lo que más me costó creer: Hay demonios en el mundo. Solo que el sol que dábamos tan por sentado, nos protegía de sus incursiones a nuestro mundo._

_Pues bien, su rey Hades, decidió que era hora de borrar el obstáculo y lanzó una maldición que nos condeno a la oscuridad, ahora los demonios de todos los rangos, formas y colores vagan por nuestro mundo... no creo que haga falta decir que prácticamente nos aniquilaron._

_Pero así como hay demonios hay ángeles... pero no vienen del cielo, no... No se ilusionen, vienen de "otro mundo" o algo así, los demonios son fuertes y viven muchos años... y los ángeles igual solo que su naturaleza es totalmente diferente. Digamos que así como los demonios decidieron conquistarnos, los ángeles decidieron ignorarnos... solo observaban... pero no ella. Hubo una que descendió de la comodidad de su mundo y quiso ayudarnos... la conocemos como Athena, pero los que la servimos nos referimos a ella como "Saori" para que no sepan de quien hablamos. Athena logró aplacar el poder de la maldición, gracias a ella aún tenemos día y noche... y también gracias a ella sabemos como luchar._

_Y yo lucharé... lucharé para recuperar lo más importante para mí_

_Pero otra vez me estoy adelantando... supongo que tus pensamientos tienden a ir a prisa cuando tienes insomnio... o cuando te acosan las pesadillas. Je y yo pensaba que a los dieciséis años ya dejaba de contar como una niña... pero los rayos y truenos aún me dan miedo... sobre todo porque me recuerdan a esa noche..._

* * *

_ ¡Milo, Camus ya esta la cena! – grité desde la cocina, a mis trece años era la cocinera oficial de la casa, llevaba una camiseta azul remangada para que no se notara que me iba corta en las mangas, unos jeans viejos, zapatillas negras desgastadas y un delantal blanco que me iba grande, porque era de Milo, me ajuste la coleta que mantenía mi largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

_ ¡Enseguida vamos, Meryl! ¡Espera que despierte a tu hermano! – me contestó Milo.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Eso te va a tomar toda la noche! – protesté con las manos en las caderas, frente a mí la olla con el guisado humeaba... la cocina era también nuestro comedor con una mesa cuadrada de madera y tres sillas, la sala solo contaba con un par de sillones y un televisor que andaba a base de zapatillazos.

Vivíamos apenas con lo justo, mi hermano trabajaba en una librería durante la mañana y en las tardes asistía a clases para ser profesor de historia, mientras que Milo trabajaba en un restaurante durante todo el día, como asistente del chef. ¿Mi trabajo? Bueno ese era mantener la casa en orden, cocinar (salvo cuando Milo insistía en cocinar algo para nosotros) y estudiar... sobretodo eso, para mantener la beca que me daba la escuela.

Camus y Milo compartían habitación, solo teníamos dos habitaciones, y siendo que ya "estaba creciendo" la otra era mí habitación. Me sentía mal por el hecho de que vivían muy apretados, pero que remedio.

_ ¡CAMUS! ¡CAMUS DESPIERTA! – Milo estaba teniendo dificultades, como siempre... mi hermano realmente tenía el sueño pesado. Me encogí de hombros y serví la mesa.

Una vez tuve todo servido sonreí satisfecha con el resultado, la comida no se veía mal...

Sonreí incluso más al ver como Milo arrastraba a mi hermano y lo sentaba en una de las sillas. Para luego sentarse el mismo en frente de él, yo me senté junto a mi adormecido hermano.

_Hoy saqué la mejor nota en la clase de matemáticas. – le dije con una sonrisa, sabía que él y Milo trabajaban muy duro. Nuestros padres habían muerto cuando éramos niños y conocimos a Milo en el orfanato, él y mi hermano se hicieron amigos, a pesar de lo diferente de sus personalidades... y ambos cuidaban siempre de mí, aunque yo quería cuidar de ellos. Solían burlarse de mí diciendo que me gustaba jugar a "la mamá" en cuanto salieron del orfanato me sacaron de ahí prácticamente a escondidas, yo aún tenía edad para quedarme ahí, pero ninguno iba a aceptar separarse aunque Camus quiso que lo pensara bien... siempre pensaba primero en mí, que en sus propios sentimientos.

_Que bien Meryl. – me dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Sus ojos eran más claros que los míos... en realidad no nos parecimos mucho, salvo en la forma en que nos crecía el cabello. Sus ojos eran de un azul-verdoso al igual que su largo cabello rebelde, mis ojos eran de color azul oscuro y mi cabello muy negro. Su piel era clara, pero la mía rayaba en la palidez. Según Milo el parecido se veía cuando yo me ponía seria o me enfadaba.

_Camus termina de despertar o vas a meterte el tenedor en el ojo. – le dijo Milo con una sonrisa burlona. – Milo era el "hermano divertido" mientras que Camus era "el hermano serio" sonreí, estaba en lo correcto mi hermano estaba a punto de realizar una cirugía ocular... con su tenedor lleno de estofado.

Camus carraspeó y se sentó derecho, ahora si estaba despierto. Milo y yo nos reímos con ganas. Miré a Milo, sus ojos vivaces de un tono entre el azul y el violeta, su cabello azul era incluso más rebelde que el de mi hermano y estaba parado en todas direcciones, largos mechones caían por encima de sus cejas cubriendo su frente a intervalos irregulares. Su sonrisa burlona y confiada casi nunca abandonaba su rostro... salvo cuando se enfadaba, en esos casos se ponía insoportable y solo mi hermano con su paciencia infinita lo podía aguantar... yo en cambio le arrojaba lo que tuviera en la mano. Pero éramos muy unidos. Los tres éramos una familia, no teníamos padres, pero nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Bastaba con eso... con nuestro cariño salíamos adelante.

_¿Entonces porque? Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, mientras miro el techo._

Al otro día mi hermano entró corriendo y nos despertó.

_ ¡Tienen que salir afuera! ¡Rápido! – gritó. Me levanté en mis pijamas y salí junto a un Milo medio-dormido.

Lo primero que captó mi atención fue la oscuridad ¿Qué tan temprano era? Lo segundo ¿Por qué había tanta gente gritando de asombro, incluso en medio de la calle?

Miré al cielo... y me caí sentada... las estrellas habían desaparecido... al igual que la luna... el cielo parecía una inmensa boca negra y oscura... la única luz provenía de los focos de las calles y de las casas... miré mi reloj... ¿¡Eran las ocho de la mañana?! Miré a Camus sin creerlo, Milo farfullaba maldiciones y mi hermano se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó de manera protectora.

El mundo se fue al diablo en ese momento...

Pánico en las calles, las armerías se vaciaron al igual que los mercados, hubo saqueos y en las noticias prácticamente hablaban del fin del mundo... el sol... había desaparecido... más bien... su luz ya no nos alcanzaba.

Mis hermanos y yo vivíamos como podíamos, siempre con miedo de los demás... miedo a la oscuridad... pero lo peor vino meses después...

Criaturas... criaturas saliendo de la oscuridad, todo tipo de seres abominables salieron de la nada y comenzaron a masacrar a la población, en medio de la oscuridad el mundo agonizaba bajo los monstruos que siempre habíamos considerado mitos: quimeras, banshees, sirenas (no las hermosas medio-pez sino las griegas emplumadas y engañosas) arpías y más.

La televisión fue lo primero en morir, le siguió la radio y por último la electricidad... que idiotas... así quedamos a su merced. Junto con la electricidad, la luz nos abandonó.

Fue un año terrible... tanto así que mis hermanos habían tomado las armas de un par de cadáveres tirados en la acera... a juzgar por su estado no les habían servido de mucho. Robábamos y buscamos en las casas deshabitadas cualquier cosa que nos ayudara a sobrevivir... me avergüenza pensar en ello... pero es muy simple: teníamos hambre... sin embargo nunca lastimamos a nadie. Nunca nos permitimos caer tan bajo.

Milo de aseguraba de tener su escopeta cargada, mientras que mi hermano esperaba poder disparar su pistola 9mm... en caso de que esas "cosas" se acercaran.

Finalmente a mediados de año y medio... la luz volvió... bueno... a medias. Un día amaneció... aunque fue un amanecer pálido y sombrío, pero por lo menos trajo lo que más anhelábamos: luz.

Volvimos a tener día y noche... en las noches la luz trémula de la luna nos daba esperanzas.

_Nuestro peor error..._

Aquel día nos refugiamos en un cobertizo, la lluvia caía a torrentes, oscureciendo aún más el día. Compartimos lo que teníamos e incluso nos arriesgamos a encender una pequeña fogata.

Milo intentaba gastar una broma, mientras que Camus intentaba escribir a la luz del fuego... tenía la idea de llevar un diario. Yo simplemente miraba, a través de un hueco entre las tablas, como caía la lluvia... y me quedé dormida.

Un fuerte golpe me despertó.

Me levanté y encontré a Milo con la escopeta en las manos y a mi hermano apuntando con la pistola a la puerta.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿No hay nadie en casa? – una voz sarcástica preguntó... golpeando la puerta con tal fuerza que sacudía toda la casa. – Ehhhh no abrir es de mala educación... – la puerta salió volando de sus goznes no alcanzando a Milo por centímetros. – un hombre moreno de corto cabello violeta entró en el cobertizo... –Huele a humanos frescos jajajajaja ¿Qué les parece mis queridas mascotas? – miró hacia atrás... sus "mascotas" eran versiones del can cerbero en miniatura, sus fauces abiertas y chorreando saliva demostraban que tenían hambre... ese hombre... era un demonio.

Milo le disparó pero el demonio solamente sacudió la mano, despejando el humo de la detonación.

_Bien... es mejor cuando dan pelea. – una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro. En un parpadeó estuvo frente a Milo ¡¿Cómo rayos se había movido tan rápido?! Yo no entendía nada. Camus se puso de pie y le disparó a uno de los perros para evitar que entrara.

_ ¡Milo! – grité espantada al ver que, ese ser con forma de hombre, lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba como si este fuera solo un muñeco de trapo.

_ ¡Maldito! – Camus tenía las manos llenas, si no disparaba esos seres entrarían... y de nosotros no quedarían más que los huesos ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Milo?

Retrocedí pegada a la pared, entonces mi mano chocó contra algo... era una tabla de madera suelta... la tomé y me lancé contra ese sujeto.

_ ¡Déjalo en paz! – grité golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda. El demonio simplemente volteó a verme.

_Piérdete. – me dijo y me dio un fuerte golpe, dejando caer a Milo inconsciente al suelo, escuché un golpe. Mientras que yo golpeaba la pared... abrí los ojos, de la cabeza de Milo manaba sangre. Lo miré con odio... ese... demonio... había lastimado a Milo, a uno de mis hermanos... este alzó una ceja al ver mi expresión... y lentamente caminó hacía mí... – Supongo que quieres irte primero... – me dijo de una forma que sonaba casi dulce... – Te concederé tu deseo. – antes de darme cuenta lo tenía frente a mí y su mano oprimía mi cuello, pataleaba intentado liberarme de él... me dolía y no podía respirar... tomé su mano en intenté separar sus dedos de mi cuello, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, era inútil... sus dedos parecían tenazas de hierro, la criatura parecía disfrutar de mi lucha, una sonrisa sádica estaba plantada en su rostro...

_ ¡SUELTALA! – El alarido de Camus vino acompañado de un brutal descenso de la temperatura... mi poco aliento se condensaba frente a mí, el demonio parpadeó y me dejó caer al suelo, caí de rodillas luchando por recuperar el aliento... me dolía al respirar... levanté la vista... mi hermano estaba rodeado por una extraña aura dorada... a su alrededor el suelo se había congelado.

_Camus... – lo perros se habían alejado gruñendo con cautela... el demonio sonrió...

_Vaya, vaya... si es magia... – cerró los ojos pensativo... – creo que mi jefe sabrá que hacer contigo. – Abrió los ojos divertido... – bien veamos que tienes pequeño mago. – se lanzó contra mi hermano, quien logró esquivarlo, no sabía que poder había descubierto Camus... pero parecía capaz de plantarle cara al demonio...

_Meryl ve con Milo. – me dijo esquivando otro golpe... se lo veía tan tranquilo que no era normal... pero su mirada era aguda y calculadora... ¿Ese era mi hermano?

Asentí y corrí hacia Milo, quien seguía inconsciente, me arrodille a su lado y observé con alivio que respiraba. Camus esquivo varios golpes, cada vez que lograba evadir uno el demonio lanzaba una risotada.

_Me cansé de jugar. – dijo después de unos segundos... se lanzó en contra de mi hermano que detuvo su puño con la mano... y lo golpeó en el estomago con el otro puño libre... pero su puño estaba envuelto en hielo.

_No permitiré que los lastimes. – dijo Camus... su aura se hizo aún más brillante... ahora mi hermano estaba luchando, lanzaba golpes con sus puños cubiertos de hielo, parecía que no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para preguntar.

_Mascara ¿A que estas jugando? – dijo otra voz. – Ya es hora de irnos... ah... – exclamó con suavidad, otro hombre se recostó en lo que quedaba del portal, su rostro estaba cubierto en sombras, pero tenía una rosa roja en la boca. – Ya veo, no podemos matar a este... bien... te daré una mano. Toma nota porque me debes una. – el hombre lanzó la rosa roja que sostenía en su boca, Camus la esquivó, pero dejo un corte sangrante en su mejilla. – Es todo tuyo. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

_Afrodita... no te pedí ayuda. – El tal Mascara dijo entre dientes... – ahora ya no podré jugar... lastima.

Cuando Mascara atacó a mi hermano, Camus apenas pudo esquivarlo esta vez y sus golpes eran muy lentos...

_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – le grité con rabia al hombre de pie en la puerta. Quien solo rió.

_Observa y verás.

Mascara logró alcanzar a mi hermano y tomarlo del cuello, lo estrello contra el suelo con tal fuerza que lo agrietó.

_ ¡CAMUS! – tomé la escopeta de Milo... ¿Pero y si lastimaba a Camus?... me temblaban las manos, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

El demonio tomó a mi hermano del cabello y lo arrojó contra la pared, dejando un hueco en la madera.

Mi hermano se puso en pie, pero el aura a su alrededor era más débil, casi se había extinguido... parte de su rostro estaba cubierto en sangre, la lluvia y el viento arreciaban.

_Buenas noches. – Mascara golpeó a mi hermano fuertemente en el estomago desmayándolo... Camus murmuró algo que no pude oír.

_Hecho. – dijo Mascara con una sonrisa sádica mientras se cargaba a mi hermano al hombro. – Vámonos Afrodita. – comenzó a caminar a la salida.

_ ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO! – Grité poniéndome de pie, pero los perros comenzaron a entrar por la abertura de la pared.

_Yo que tu me preocuparía por ellos, niña, respecto a tu hermano. Despídete de él. – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se perdió en la noche junto a su compañero... llevándose a mi hermano. Quise correr tras él... pero no podía abandonar a Milo... tomé la pesada escopeta y con lagrimas en los ojos, me propuse a no dejar que me arrebataran a alguien más... y disparé.

_Bienvenidos a la verdadera oscuridad... - dijeron desde alguna parte en la negrura.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé junto a Milo disparando a los perros que seguían llegando... pero llegó un momento en el cual me quede sin balas...

_Lo siento, Milo... lo siento. – lloré con la escopeta vacía a mis pies... abracé a Milo... y escuché la lluvia y los truenos... y los gruñidos de los perros cercando el cobertizo, en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no tenía el arma... iban a matarnos...

Pero escuché algo más... los quejidos de los animales.

_ ¡EXCALIBUR!

_ ¡INFINITY BREAK!

_ ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba nada, solo quería que alguien nos salvara.

Escuché más chillidos y de pronto un par de hombres entraron en el cobertizo.

_Tranquila, ya todo pasó. – me dijo un joven castaño que llevaba un arco y un carcaj de flechas en la espalda.

_Se llevaron a mi hermano y ese tal Mascara lastimo a Milo. – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Dijiste Mascara? – el otro hombre dijo, llevaba una espada en las manos y tenía un fuerte acento español.

_Sí... yo... yo quise... pero... – comencé a llorar sin control...

_Shura, creo que este no es el momento para preguntas, el chico esta herido y la chica esta realmente agotada. Por el momento llevémonos con nosotros, él podría necesitar atención medica. – le dijo el castaño al otro hombre, quien soltó un suspiro, pero se acercó a Milo.

_No te preocupes... no parece tan grave. – me dijo amablemente.

_Ya pasó todo. Mi nombre es Aioros y pertenezco a la orden de santos de Athena. Ven, los ayudaremos. – me dijo tendiéndome la mano. Miré su expresión amable... no entendía eso de santos ni nada... lo único que entendí fue esa sonrisa y esos ojos castaños de mirada calida... tomé su mano y me puse de pie...

_Aioros y Shura nos salvaron... no entendí nada en ese momento... pero ahora lo sé... sé de la guerra que se está librando y lo más importante, sé que mi hermano esta vivo y que solo peleando lo encontraremos._

_Milo esta conmigo... pertenecemos a la orden... y lucharemos para recuperar a nuestro hermano._

* * *

_**N/A: Bien ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien, mal? ¡Dejenme una review para enterarme! Desde ya les agradezco que terminaran de leer este capi.**_

_**Un abrazo y espero verlos en mi siguiente capi. Un saludo especial a Lobunaluna que me apoyó mucho con esta idea y a Fuego V que me hizo notar uno o dos detallitos que necesitaban arreglarse **__** también los invito a leer sus fics y si quieren leer los mios.**_

_**En el siguiente capi explicaré un par de cosas más sobre la orden de Athena y como tomó Milo la idea de estar ahí y lo que paso con Camus.**_

_**Soy Yuri18 ¡Cambio y fuera!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Hola a todos! Siento el haber tardado tanto, pero actualizar mi fic "Recuerdos del Halcón" me estaba volviendo loca XD**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capi... salvo que espero que lo disfruten ;) si ese llega a ser el caso, espero que me dejen Reviews :D ¡Por favor! Esas siempre me alegran el día n_n**_

_**Por cierto quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior :D ¡Realmente lo aprecio mucho! Es por eso que estoy actualizando ahora.**_

_**Bueno mejor ya no los aburro y los dejo con el capi ;)**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo poseo mi OC y la trama de esta historia **_

**Capitulo 1: "Determinación"**

_Me di vuelta inquieta, no iba a poder dormir, la lluvia aún arreciaba y el reloj marcaba las 4:00AM me incorporé y decidí no prestarle atención al hecho de que no había dormido nada... en tres horas tenía que levantarme de todos modos, y en exactamente cuatro horas debo ir con Aioros a entrenar. Je de seguro me espera todo un discurso por haber pasado la noche en vela..._

_Me acerqué a mi escritorio, ahí estaba mi mayor tesoro... el diario de Camus... nunca lo había leído... no me atrevía. Pero si había mirado incontables veces su escritura, solo para ver la letra de mi hermano. Si no fuera por este diario... habían terminado de salvarme al dármelo._

* * *

El resto de lo que pasó ese día es una gran nube gris, no recuerdo mucho más después de subir a la camioneta de Aioros y Shura, normalmente jamás habría hecho algo así, pero Milo estaba herido e inconciente y yo estaba emocional y físicamente agotada, había pasado toda la noche despierta manteniendo a las bestias a raya, para ello había agotado todas las reservas de cartuchos que Milo llevaba en su mochila, me dolía el cuerpo. Tanto por los golpes, como por el constante disparar un arma pesada y con mucho impacto.

Acomodaron a Milo en el asiento trasero, junto a mí y le vendaron fuertemente la cabeza, decían que les preocupaba el camino en mal estado, pero si querían atenderlo, no quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse a trasladarlo. Me recosté en mi asiento mientras miraba el amanecer, era el único momento en el día en que el cielo tenía color... era de un color rosa y gris pálido... no sé en que momento me quede dormida.

* * *

Me desperté más adolorida que antes, si eso era posible, y al mirar a mi lado... Milo no estaba. Me levanté de golpe y bajé de un salto y comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. No veía a Milo ni a los hombres por ningún lado, estaba dentro de lo que parecía una ciudad... no podía creer lo que veía... había gente caminando ¡y sin armas ni miradas hostiles! Hombres y mujeres caminando normalmente por las veredas mientras que por las calles circulaban bicicletas y motos, miré a los lados... finalmente noté algo que me trajo a la realidad, la entrada a la ciudad estaba cerrada y había un muro rodeándonos... y hombres apostados cada tantos metros y ellos SÍ tenían armas... Era una ciudad-fortaleza, habíamos oído de ellas. Eran lugares donde las personas habían logrado levantar una defensa estable. Pero era muy difícil llegar a ellas, porque rara vez se conocía su ubicación exacta, y el camino era tan arriesgado que no muchos se aventuraban a buscarlas y se conformaban con los pequeños poblados, mucho más expuestos, pero también más fáciles de encontrar... además ahí recibían a cualquiera. En las ciudades no... Eran muy celosos respecto a quienes podían entrar y quienes no.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando cualquier rastro de Milo, fue entonces que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di vuelta rápidamente y tomé la muñeca torciéndola y liberándome rápidamente con un salto hacia atrás, tal y como Milo me había enseñado. Ya me había preparado para correr cuando escuché que el hombre me hablaba.

_ ¡Espera vine a llevarte con tu compañero! – me di vuelta aún en guardia... el joven se frotaba la muñeca adolorida. Por un momento pensé que era Aioros, pero su rostro se veía más joven y su cabello era más claro y un poco más rebelde, y sus ojos también eran más claros de color verde o turquesa... era otra persona ¿Su hermano quizás?

_ ¿Quién eres, donde están Aioros y Shura? – le pregunté con cautela.

_En el hospital con él, tuvieron que hacerle puntos, y están revisando a ver que tan grave es el daño... y mí nombre es Aioria, soy el hermano menor de Aioros, uno de los que te trajo aquí.

Mi corazón dio un salto ¿Puntos? ¿Daño...? creo que debo de haber palidecido, porque Aioria se acercó unos pasos, con intención de sujetarme si me caía... le hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

_Llévame con él, por favor – le dije. Miré como se frotaba la muñeca. – Lamento eso... me asustaste. –le dije apenada, pero Camus y Milo me habían enseñado a ser desconfiada... el mundo era un lugar peligroso... más para las mujeres.

_Descuida, debí haber hablado primero. – me dijo con una sonrisa. – Ven por aquí.

Comencé a seguirlo... tenía dudas y miedo, pero la posibilidad de que Milo estuviera malherido me hacia ignorar todo lo demás. Caminamos solo una calle, pero al ver lo concurrido de la zona, entendí porque el auto estaba tan lejos... mucha gente iba y venía, el "hospital" era un edificio no muy grande, con muchísima gente que iba y venía. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que el lugar tenía luces encendidas ¿¡Como podía ser!?

_El hospital tiene un generador eléctrico, nos cuesta mantenerlo funcionando, pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. – me dijo Aioria, supongo que mi cara de asombro habrá sido muy obvia.

_Ya veo. – fue todo lo que pude decir. Entré detrás de Aioria, y mis sospechas se borraron de inmediato, ese lugar realmente era un hospital y estaba horriblemente abarrotado, luego supe que la causa no era la salud de la población general, sino que era la falta de personal que demoraba el servicio... los doctores corrían de un lado al otro, intentando atender todas las necesidades y a todos los pacientes.

Seguí a Aioria a través de los corredores, hasta llegar a una habitación había un total de seis camas... Shura y Aioros hablaban con un hombre de largo cabello lila que usaba una bata blanca... un doctor seguramente.

Corrí junto a la cama sin pensarlo dos veces... No me había equivocado Milo estaba allí, me senté en una silla a su lado y tome su mano... estaba pálido y no tenía buen aspecto su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendajes y en su brazo derecho tenía una vía intravenosa conectada a un suero... ¿Qué tan mal estaba? Además se notaba claramente la marca de la mano que había intentado estrangularlo... Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no me permití llorarlas, me las sequé con el dorso de la mano y miré a los hombres junto a la cama, que habían estado observando mi reacción cuidadosamente ¿Acaso pensaban que iba a ponerme histérica o algo así? Respiré profundo antes de hablar, para que mi voz saliera clara, ya podía llorar luego, ahora solo me importaba Milo.

_ ¿Qué tan malo fue el golpe? – Le pregunté al hombre de bata blanca. Mi voz salió algo temblorosa, pero entendible. Aioros y Shura me observaban con cuidado...

_Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Lemuria Mu y estaré atendiendo a tu amigo. – me dijo amablemente el hombre de cabellos lilas... ahora que lo pensaba, se veía muy joven como de unos veinte años como mucho. – Esta estable... pero no sabemos cuando despertará, los traumas en la cabeza son peligrosos y desgraciadamente aún no tenemos los medios para hacer todos los estudios que nos gustaría, por el momento solo pudimos tomar una radiografía. – me mostró a la luz de una lámpara una lamina que mostraba el cráneo de Milo... no veía nada. – Podemos ver que no hay fractura, sin embargo si había un corte de profundidad y largo considerable, tuvimos que hacerle puntos. Pero lo que más nos preocupa es que hasta ahora no ha reaccionado, los movimientos del auto tampoco ayudaron a la inflamación, le estamos dando unos calmantes y algunos antiinflamatorios. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

_ ¿Cuándo va a despertar? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, si bien la voz del doctor Lemuria había sido calmada, no me sonaba bien lo último.

El hecho de que el hombre suspirará de forma preocupada, como si esa fuera la pregunta que no quería escuchar, no hizo más que acrecentar el nudo en mi garganta.

_No lo sabemos, podrían ser unos dos o tres días... si en ese tiempo no reacciona habrá que declararlo en coma y... – no escuché el resto, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me tambaleé y me sujeté a la silla para no caerme... ¿Coma? Según sabía yo las personas en ese estado podían dormir por años y años... Había perdido a Camus... ese demonio se lo había llevado ¿Y ahora también perdería a Milo?... Estaba sola... ese pensamiento me golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo. No tenía a nadie más y estaba en una ciudad llena de desconocidos... recuerdo que intentaban decirme algo, Shura me dio un ligero sacudón intentando volverme a la realidad, mientras Aioros me decía algo en voz tranquilizadora, no importaba... yo no podía oírle, mi vista estaba fija en los parpados cerrados de Milo.

Aioria también estaba allí con un vaso de agua ¿Seguía en la habitación? Los miré y pude enfocar, pero me sentía extrañamente insensible. Mis ojos habían perdido todo su brillo.

_Estoy bien. – les mentí. La verdad no estaba bien, nada estaba bien... pero quizás era mejor estar así... al menos el dolor se había ido... me acerqué a Milo sin siquiera mirarlos – Tienes que despertar... te estaré esperando. – le dije. Y miré al resto, esperando sus preguntas. El doctor Lemuria me preguntó todo lo que sabía sobre la historia medica de Milo (lo cual no era mucho) y que relación tenía con él.

_Mi... nombre es Meryl Verseau*, vivimos juntos con mi hermano Camus desde siempre, es como si él también fuera mi hermano. – le respondí. – In...intenté protegerlo... de verdad lo intenté. – dije casi en un susurro... la insensibilidad estaba pasando un poco, pero me aferré a ella, no podía caer ahora ¡No podía! Negué con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué paso anoche? – me preguntó Shura. Miré al español, era alto y de porte orgulloso, su compañero Aioros se veía mucho más amable, aunque tenía igual porte, Aioria me miraba nervioso, como si tuviera miedo de que colapsara... en cambio el doctor también parecía interesado en mi relato... lo que menos quería era revivirlo todo... pero cuando abrí la boca no pude dejar de contarles... observé como se tensaban al escuchar los nombres "Mascara" y "Afrodita"

_Lo hiciste bien, es gracias a tus acciones que este hombre esta aquí ahora. – me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Yo solamente asentí... ¿Bien? No había podido hacer nada... se llevaron a Camus y Milo estaba en coma ¿Qué rayos había hecho bien?

Me quedé junto a Milo durante lo que me parecieron horas... quizás lo fueron porque de repente Aioria vino para llevarme a otro lugar, dijo que podía quedarme ahí... ¿Sería una especie de orfanato? No quería ni pensarlo...

Miré hacia atrás, Milo ni siquiera notó que me iba, estaba dormido...

* * *

Recuerdo a Aioria intentando conversar conmigo, pero yo no lo escuchaba ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía, lo escuché suspirar de frustración.

Al final me llevó a una casa, podía ver que había al menos dos pisos sin contar la planta baja, tenía pesados postigos para cerrar las ventanas, la pintura se salía por partes, pero la casa se veía sólida, incluso tenía algunos canteros con flores en frente, podía ver sogas con mucha ropa pequeña y mediana colgada para secarse al escaso sol... lo sabía... un orfanato.

Entré sin prestar atención a nada, el interior era calido, encontré el porque enseguida, una pequeña chimenea estaba encendida, escuché risas y voces infantiles.

Una mujer pelirroja de grandes ojos celestes venía caminando hacia nosotros, vestía un sobretodo negro, debajo de este se veía un chaleco rojo oscuro cruzado por un cinto de cuero negro en el cual se veían varios cuchillos pequeños, vestía pantalones rojo oscuro (casi parecía negro), calentadores blancos y zapatos negros.

_Marín ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Aioria con familiaridad, la joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía muy molesta.

_Lo de siempre: buscar a Seiya ¡Aunque este en entrenamiento sigue descuidando sus deberes! – entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí. - ¿Es ella la que vino con el chico inconciente? – preguntó.

_Sí... se quedará aquí una temporada. – le respondió Aioria. – Me pareció ver a Seiya con el estudiante de Dohko: Shiryu, cerca de la posada.

_Gracias, iré por él. – fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, aunque me miró unos instantes antes de irse.

_Asegúrate de avisarle a Miho que trajiste a alguien nuevo, si seguimos así ya no nos quedará espacio. – dijo desde el umbral, antes de irse rápidamente. No sabía quien era el tal Seiya, pero lo compadecía...

_Por aquí... – Me condujo a una cocina bastante grande, pero vieja sin embargo tenía todo lo necesario para cocinar cómodamente además en medio tenía una mesa de madera lo bastante grande como para que se sentaran varias personas, La mesa tenía un mantel blanco encima y un jarrón azul con flores silvestres, en la mesada una chica de cabello azul y coletas cortas amasaba algo, llevaba un suéter rosa, camiseta blanca, vaqueros y zapatillas azules. – Miho.

La chica se dio vuelta, no debía de ser más que un par de años mayor que yo.

_Hola señor Aioria ¿En que puedo servirle? – le dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un repasador.

_Ella es Meryl, su hermano fue secuestrado por demonios y su amigo esta internado en el hospital ¿Puede quedarse aquí mientras se repone?

Supe que a la joven le daba pena mi historia por como me miró, le devolví la mirada de forma indiferente.

_Si no le importa compartir habitación, claro que puede quedarse. – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_Te traeremos tus cosas después. – me dijo Aioria... yo apenas registraba sus palabras. – Es posible que este en estado Shock, no la fuerces mucho. – le advirtió a Miho antes de irse.

_Ehh... – Miho parecía no saber que decirme, era entendible, mis ojos estaban vacíos de expresión, y parecía tener más ganas de hablarle a la lámpara que a ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – una chica de cabello castaño y rebelde hizo su aparición, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, rostro redondeado y de expresión dulce, grandes ojos marrones y era más alta que Miho, parecía mayor que ella. Usaba un suéter marrón, jeans y zapatillas blancas. Varios niños pasaron corriendo tras ella. - ¡No corran! – al momento obedecieron, aparentemente ella era la que estaba a cargo del lugar.

_Oh Seika, el señor Aioria trajo a una chica nueva... pero no parece estar muy bien... – le dijo Miho acercándose a ella. La chica me miró y se acercó observándome preocupada.

_Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Seika, como ya escuchaste.

_Meryl Verseau – le dije con voz ausente.

_Bien Meryl, puesto que vas a quedarte aquí, lo primero es cambiarte ¿No te parece? Creo que tengo algo de ropa que puede quedarte. –Me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Me miré, yo aún llevaba mis ropas del día anterior... llevaba un sobretodo bastante grande de color marrón oscuro, suéter marrón y amplio, jeans gastados y botas sucias. Mi vestuario era amplió a propósito, Camus y Milo había estado de acuerdo en que se notara lo menos posible que era una chica, esas ropas me hacían parecer un chico debilucho y flaco, en vez de la joven de poco más de catorce años que era en realidad. Mi cuerpo había comenzado a mostrar formas demasiado pronto, así que esta era la única forma de disimular, si que quedaba callada y dejaba que mi flequillo cubriera parte de mi rostro, había menos peligro. Igualmente nunca me había apartado de ninguno de los dos... hasta ese momento.

Pero había otro problema con mis ropas... estaban manchadas de polvo y de la sangre de Milo, cuando lo había abrazado su sangre se había pegado a mi sobretodo... seguramente eso era lo que más les preocupaba.

Simplemente asentí, mostrando mi acuerdo al cambio.

_Muy bien. – Seika miró a Miho. – Ve y prepara el baño, yo terminaré con el pan. – Así que eso era lo que estaba amasando. Miho asintió y se fue corriendo.

Seika se acercó a la mesada, se lavó las manos y se propuso a terminar con el trabajo, yo me senté en una de las sillas, observándola amasar. Me recordaba a las veces que había visto a Milo... porque Camus no se acercaba a la cocina ni a punta de pistola ¡si todo lo quemaba!

Miré la masa...

_Le falta harina. – dije.

Seika me miró sorprendida, pero yo ya estaba mirando el techo... no tenía interés en decir nada más.

_Ya veo... gracias por el consejo. – dijo Seika.

Seika acaba de meter el pan al horno cuando Miho volvió diciendo que el agua para mi baño estaba lista.

Seika me guió, en el primer piso había un baño, en este piso se quedaban las chicas, arriba solo se quedaban los niños, y también tenían su propio baño.

Esperé un momento, mientras Seika buscaba ropa, me quite el sobretodo y espere. Luego de un rato Seika me dejó un montoncito de ropa en un rincón.

_Ahí tienes, espero que te quede, si necesitas algo, estoy cerca. Solo llámame.

Asentí solo para que se fuera.

Una vez despojada de mi ropa me metí en la bañera. El agua caliente ayudó a relajar mis músculos tensos... me dolían los brazos, la espalda, el abdomen (todo producto del constante disparar de la escopeta) pero lo que más me dolía era el cuello... me abracé a mi misma al recordar esa mano que parecía una tenaza de hierro alrededor de mi cuello... sacudí la cabeza y apresuré el baño lo más que pude... lo cual no fue mucho.

Al salir me vestí rápidamente. Seika (además de ropa interior) me había dado una camiseta rosa, fruncí el ceño... si había un color que aborrecía era ese, pero no tenía otra cosa que ponerme. Unos jeans oscuros que tuve que doblar para no pisarlos y un par de zapatillas blancas que tenía su buen uso.

Me miré al espejo... mi flequillo necesitaba un corte y mi cabello había crecido hasta por debajo de mis caderas, lo que más me molestaba eran los moretones en mi cuello, dibujaba una mano perfectamente, con los dedos incluidos. Tan clara como la marca en el cuello de Milo...

Recogí todo y lo apile en el cesto de la ropa sucia, antes de salir.

Simplemente me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente, el calor que despedía el horno encendido era reconfortante.

Seika no tardó en venir a buscarme, me llevó a una habitación, era bastante pequeña, provista con un armario, una cama y una lámpara de aceite, el piso era de madera, estaba todo limpio, según me explicó Seika esa sería mi habitación de ahora en adelante, había pasado a ser una huérfana de nuevo, no... Milo seguía vivo, así que no.

Me senté en la cama y ahí me quede, incluso cuando me llamaron para almorzar más tarde... era como un zombie, comía y ya, no contesté preguntas, no miré a nadie... solo me refugié en un rincón de mi mente...

Pasó el día... en la noche escuché que tocaban la puerta.

_Adelante. –dije, sin quitar la vista del techo.

_Soy yo. – escuché. Miré al propietario de la voz, era Aioros... –te traje tus cosas – me dijo, tendiéndome una mochila. Me acerqué a agarrarla, adentro estaba mi cuaderno de dibujos y algunas cosas personales. Dejó otras dos en el suelo. –Esa son las de tu... las de tus acompañantes. – terminó por decir.

Miré las mochilas que acaba de dejar en el suelo, eran más grandes que la mía, la de Milo... y la de mi hermano.

_También encontramos esto. – me dijo tendiéndome un cuaderno, lo tomé con manos temblorosas... ¡ese era!

_Gracias... – le dije con voz queda... ese era el diario de mi hermano... el diario de Camus... recordé las palabras de Afrodita: "Ya veo, no podemos matar a este..." –A... A los que pueden usar la magia no los acecinan ¿Verdad? – le pregunté a Aioros.

_No, pero no sabemos que hacen con ellos. – me respondió con sinceridad. – siempre se los llevan... pero no sabemos que es lo que les pasa después.

_ ¡¿Pero siguen vivos no?! – ya no me sentía insensible... tener ese diario, me había recordado que Camus... que mi hermano siempre estaba atento a todo, que siempre nos cuidaba como mejor podía... ¡No podía rendirme así!

_Nunca encontramos los cuerpos, y algunos han sido vistos, así que creemos que sí. – me respondió mirándome a los ojos, como evaluando mi reacción.

Asentí abrazando el cuaderno... mi hermano no estaba muerto... entonces aún... aún había una posibilidad de volverlo a ver.

Aioros suspiró.

_Tu compañero Milo, aún duerme. – me dijo, respondiendo mi pregunta antes de que pudiera siquiera formularla. – Entiendo que estés preocupada por él, pero intenta cuidar de ti también ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo con verdadera amabilidad y preocupación.

_Lo... lo haré... y gracias. – le dije. – Gracias por salvarme a mí y a Milo.

_Somos santos de Athena, ese es nuestro trabajo, defender a los inocentes. – me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. – descansa. –salió de la habitación con paso orgulloso.

Abracé el diario de Camus mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

¿Camus donde estas?

* * *

Cuando me levanté al otro día me sentía adolorida, pero tenía la cabeza algo más clara... Milo estaba vivo, inconciente pero vivo, Camus había sido raptado por un demonio, pero era posible que aún siguiera con vida... iba a aferrarme a eso.

Bajé a desayunar con los demás, la mesa estaba abarrotada de niñas y niños revoltosos, Seika me saludó con una sonrisa amable.

_Hola. –dije simplemente, aún no me sentía con ánimos como para sonreír, no iba a estarlo hasta que Milo despertara. Apenas si comí algo... no tenía apetito.

Ignoré las preguntas de los niños y huí de la mesa lo antes que pude. Afuera el día era como todos, nublado y gris... un viento frío me hizo estremecer, de repente deseé mi abrigo extra grande para envolverme con el. Me dirigí directo al hospital.

Pasé a través de toda la gente sin preocuparme si era horario de visita o no ¡Pobre del que intentara detenerme! Pero nadie intentó impedirme el paso.

Al llegar a la habitación me dirigí directo a la cama de Milo y me senté a su lado.

_Hola Milo. –le dije, intentado no sacudirlo para que abriera los ojos... no sabía como iba a explicarle lo de Camus, pero ya lo haría cuando despertara... ¡tenía que despertar! Le tomé la mano y me quede así durante bastante tiempo... hasta que escuché gritos.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando? – exclamé sorprendida y asustada. Me acerqué a la ventana, pero solo distinguía gente corriendo y gritando.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me encaminé hacia la entrada del hospital. Los gritos me rodeaban, al salir del pasillo me encontré engullida en medio de un mar de gente que intentaba ir en dirección contraria a la que yo iba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un hombre me empujó y golpeé la pared.

Solté un grito que se perdió entre los demás... de acuerdo algo MUY malo estaba pasando.

Todo mi sentido común me decía que no avanzara ni un paso más, pero lo ignoré...

Al salir creí que había caminado directo a una pesadilla.

Había sangre en las calles, pude ver un enorme lagarto devorando... a... alguien...no quise mirar bien a quien.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos intentando reprimir las nauseas, el lagarto era grande... enorme con horribles escamas negras que brillaban manchadas con sangre, su cabeza era como la de una lagartija, sus ojos de color carmesí miraron en mi dirección, mientras tragaba lo que quedaba de su "comida" tenía la boca llena de colmillos del tamaño de espadas... miré alrededor, había muchos otros, de aspecto más ágil y más pequeños, corriendo por la ciudad, persiguiendo a las personas... escuchaba otros gritos, pero estos eran seguramente los "santos" usando su magia y atacando e intentando proteger a la gente... ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Podrían con semejante ola de monstruos?

_ ¿Qué pasa querida, no te gustó el sabor de ese sujeto? – un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio, rasgos delicados de forma tal que casi parecía una mujer, vestía un largo sobretodo negro, unos pantalones demasiado ceñidos y botas. Me lanzó una mirada altanera.

_Esa se ve más apetitosa ¿No?- le dijo al lagarto palmeando su pata trasera, con toda su altura apenas llegaba a eso. - ¿Te gusta mi mascota? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y cruel. Entonces se acercó. Yo no podía moverme, mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que estaba segura de que si trataba de dar un solo paso, caería y sería mi fin.

_ ¡Vaya! – si eres una de las "presas" de Mascara. – exclamó con sorpresa. Yo dí un paso atrás mientras mi corazón se paraba por unos instantes ¿"presa"? Lleve una mano a mi cuello de forma instintiva. – Verás... esa marca no se irá, significa que cuando te vea te matará. – soltó una risita que me heló la sangre en las venas. – Lo siento por él, pero mi querida amiga cree que te ves "apetecible" y tengo que darle la razón. – se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Di un paso hacia atrás mientras el demonio avanzaba otro... no me gustaba nada la mirada que me estaba dirigiendo...

__Misty...aún tengo hambre. –_dijo una voz de mujer rasposa y grave. Miré al lagarto asustada ¡¿Acaso había sido esa cosa?!

_Lo sé querida... ve al hospital, tendrás con que entretenerte ahí.- le dijo Misty con voz suave y tierna.

_ ¡NO! –grité ¡Milo estaba inconciente en el hospital! ¿Dónde rayos estaban los "Santos de Athena"?

_oh... lo siento, pero no creo estar pidiendo permiso. – me repuso con una mirada altiva... me miraba como si yo fuera un insecto fastidioso.

No sé porque lo hice, pero me paré frente a la puerta con los brazos extendidos, como si mi sola figura fuera a detener el paso de semejante criatura. El demonio comenzó a reír con ganas.

_D-Divertido jajajajajaja ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo tan divertido! – dijo carcajeándose, mi figura pequeña frente al inmenso lagarto, seguro que provocaba risa... pero no iba a moverme.

_No... no... ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MILO! –grité con todas mis fuerzas... una ráfaga de aire frío se levantó de repente rodeándome, sentía un calor extraño y reconfortante en mi pecho... lo dejé expandirse sin miedo, hasta que llenó cada parte de mi cuerpo, no iba a moverme de ahí. Una ráfaga de aire helado golpeó al lagarto y le cortó la cara, el ser dio un paso atrás dando un alarido ¿Esa... había sido yo?... el suelo a mis pies comenzó a llenarse de escarcha a causa de la temperatura tan baja, mi aliento dejaba un vaho... era casi como mi hermano.

_ ¿Magia? – dijo divertido. –Que interesante. No planeaba matarte, ya que eres una de las presas de Mascara... pero... esto se ve demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar, además no necesitamos más magos, con el último cumplimos nuestra cuota.

¿El último...? ¡Hablaba de Camus!

_ ¡¿Qué hicieron con él?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?! – le reclamé el aire se agitó con violencia.

_Y... ¿Eres tan estúpida como para creer que responderé a eso? – cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. – Devórala, luego puedes seguir con el hospital –le dijo al lagarto.

La enorme bestia se abalanzó sobre mí, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero levanté mis manos hacía ella, como para detenerla y esta chocó contra una barrera de aire, el viento era tan fuerte que no podía acercárseme.

Vi como el lagarto clavaba las garras en el pavimento y se aferraba al suelo con ellas para avanzar...

Dejé de intentar entender lo que estaba pasando, alcé mis manos frente a mí y golpeé a la bestia con más fuerza, haciéndola retroceder más.

_ ¡No... Vas... a... Acercarte...ni un paso MÁS! –rematé cada palabra con un nuevo golpe que alejaba a la bestia.

Un aura plateada me rodeaba completamente, me sentía más fuerte y decidida... esa...cosa, iba a morir, y ese demonio iba a decirme que hicieron con Camus.

Avance hacia mi adversario, el aire formaba un escudo a mí alrededor, el suelo se congelaba a mis pies. Y lo más importante de todo... ya no tenía miedo.

Alcé una mano y la bajé en un movimiento cortante hacia la bestia, la ráfaga de aire que siguió mi movimiento consiguió cortar parte del pecho del animal, este se arrojó contra mí dando una especie de rugido de pura ira e intentó aplastarme con sus garras negras como el peor acero.

El impacto fue terrible, me sentí doblarme como si solo fuera una muñeca, puse mis manos para protegerme el aire evitando que el peso completo y las garras me alcanzaran, mi rodilla dio contra el suelo, mientras con todas mis fuerzas intentaba resistir el peso de esa cosa.

Iba aplastarme... miré hacia arriba... podía ver el estomago blanco y sin escamas de esa cosa... si lograba golpearla ahí... si lograba **cortarla** entonces... pero tendría que ser muy rápida.

Respiré profundo, era eso o nada. Mi rodilla se hundió dolorosamente contra el suelo.

_ ¡Uhg! – "_ahora o nunca"_ me levanté de un salto y empujé a la bestia hacia arriba, me colé por debajo de sus patas, concentré una corriente de aire helado en mi puño derecho... lo más frío posible, y golpeé hacía arriba liberándolo contra su estomago.

_ ¡Toma esto! – grité con rabia, mientras la corriente de aire se volvía una ráfaga helada y cortante que comenzó a formar una capa de hielo en la piel del lagarto, este lanzaba alaridos mientras yo dedicaba todas mis fuerzas a congelarlo, a destruirlo. Hice mi puño hacia atrás y una larga estaca de hielo, afilada y dura como una lanza apareció en mi mano, la lance con fuerza y la impulsé con el viento, la lanza atravesó completamente al lagarto, salí corriendo antes de ser aplastada.

Escuché el grito de rabia del demonio rubio mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento... me sentía agotada. Pero mi lucha no terminaba aún.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – me gritó furioso, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa, y el viento a su alrededor era caótico.

Alzó su mano derecha apuntándome con solo dos dedos ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_ ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas! – gritó, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salí volando por los aires una gran presión comprimía todo mi cuerpo, no podía respirar ¡ni siquiera podía gritar! Golpeé violentamente contra un muro y caí al suelo dando un grito de dolor.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse y me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, solo para que un viento mucho mayor me impactara contra el muro.

Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, ya no me sentía tan fuerte... caí de cara contra el suelo, el demonio me levantó del cabello, obligándome a mirarlo.

_Ni siquiera le alcanzas... para ser su hermana. – me espetó. – no te preocupes... él no tardará en reunirse contigo, solo en cuanto deje de ser útil. – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso... pensé en Camus, en su sonrisa casi imperceptible, en su preocupación disimulada, en su amor por los libros, en todo el esfuerzo que hacía día a día para ser mejor hermano, como siempre me había cuidado... como se lo habían llevado.

Tomé su muñeca y la retorcí hasta que me soltó.

_Mi hermano no es un objeto que puedan descartar...- dije levantándome, el viento a mi alrededor se agitaba violentamente mientras el frío transformaba todo a mi alrededor en hielo puro.

_Je... no creas que podrás ganarme niña, nunca nadie ha sido capaz siquiera de rozarme.- dijo Misty sonriendo.

Lo miré con rabia y con asco, la lanza apareció en mi mano de nuevo, me lance contra él solo para encontrarme con una barrera de aire, como la que yo había usado antes, solo que él me arrojó contra el muro de nuevo. Me levanté e impulsé de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

Pronto la batalla se convirtió en una guerra de vientos y velocidad, aire contra aire y hielo, yo estaba agotada y golpeada en tantas partes que me era imposible moverme sin sentir ningún dolor.

En cambio Misty parecía no sentir nada. No importó cuantas veces lo arrojé contra el suelo, lo golpeé o nuestras ráfagas colisionaron. No parecía sufrir daño alguno, mientras más duraba la pelea, peor me sentía... el aura a mi alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Lo observé desde el suelo una vez más, esa barrera que hacía... si lograba penetrarla podría lastimarlo... y hasta acabar con él. Me levanté una vez más...

Ataqué preparada para salir volando de nuevo, lo cual pasó, pero pude verlo. El secreto de esa barrera estaba en sus manos ¡No era magia! Eran sus propias manos las que al moverse rápidamente generaban esa barrera... ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tan solo lograba detenerlo, aunque fuera por unos instantes...

Era mi último ataque o ganaba o perdía todo...

Lo ataque de frente una vez más, pude ver su sonrisa altanera cuando intenté golpearlo con mi puño, el cual sujetó con fuerza.

_ ¿Lista para morir? – me dijo, mi respiración era agitada, mi puño temblaba entre sus dedos... pero... mi otra mano estaba cubierta en hielo totalmente... como si fuera una daga, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en mi rostro mientras clavaba mi mano en su corazón, llenándome de sangre oscura. Escuché su grito sorprendido mientras caía sobre su espalda conmigo sobre él, como amantes en un abrazo sangriento.

Saqué mi mano cubierta en hielo y sangre... mi aura, mi fuerza... todo se desvaneció mientras caía a un lado, mi mano ya solo volvía a ser una mano común y corriente... temblaba y no podía moverme... me dolía hasta el último músculo...

Sentí movimiento a mi lado.

_Perra... - ¡Maldición seguía vivo! Yo ya no podía moverme más, mientras que él aún podía ponerse en pie, sangraba mucho... aunque se pusiera la mano en el pecho esta estaba cubierta en carmesí oscuro... –M-me las... pagarás. – sacó una daga de su cinto. Lo contemplé indefensa.

_ ¡NO TE ACERQUE A ELLA! – un rayo rojo brillante atravesó el corazón de Misty quien cayó de espaldas, para no levantarse jamás. - ¡Meryl! – escuché y miré hacia arriba...Milo estaba de pie, pude ver que se había arrancado el suero, una garra carmesí sobresalía del dedo de una de sus manos...

_M...Milo. – le sonreí... había despertado. Él se arrodillo a mí lado, apenas estaba vestido con sus pantalones y una camiseta y estaba descalzo ¿Cuánto llevaría despierto? No mucho ¿Había salido en mi busca apenas recobró el conocimiento? Tal vez... me alegraba tanto de verlo, sonreí a pesar de todo el dolor... él estaba a salvo y despierto, de momento era todo lo que me importaba.

_¿Dónde esta tu hermano? – me preguntó confundido... quise responderle pero no podía... - ¿Meryl? – me tomó en brazos asustado. - ¡Tranquila te llevaré adentro! ¡No duermas Meryl, no duermas! – me dijo aterrado.

No pude responderle...

* * *

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en una cama con una joven de cabellos morado mirándome con algo parecido a la ternura. ¿Dónde estaba?

_Tienes suerte de seguir viva. – escuché miré hacia un lado y vi al doctor Lemuria revisando mis signos vitales. Estaba cubierta de vendajes y entumecida.

_Has pasado aquí un día entero. – me dijo la joven, tenía ojos claros y un rostro muy dulce ¿Quién era?

Iba a preguntar cuando escuché una conmoción en el pasillo.

_ ¡No puede entrar ahora! – decía un hombre.

_ ¡Dije que voy a pasar! – ese sonaba como Milo.

_El doctor la esta examinando, puede venir más tarde ¡además la señorita Kido esta ahí!

_Me importa una mierda quien este ahí ¡Muévase!

_¡Que n-! ¡uhg! – escuché un golpe y una maldición ¡Milo acababa de golpear al hombre!

_¡Meryl! – se apresuró a venir a mi lado y tomarme de la mano. - ¡Si vuelves a asustarme así te mato! – me dijo. Yo solo pude sonreír ante su mirada de reproche.

_Disculpen la interrupción. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, aunque en realidad se refieren a mí como Athena. Soy la regente de este lugar y hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes. – dijo la joven de cabellos morados poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué quería decirnos?

_**N/A: ¡al fin termine! Solo quiero decirles algo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Espero les guste este capi DEJEN REVIEWS y diganme que tal quedó la pelea! ¡es la escena que más me costó de todo el fic! D':**_


End file.
